DoubleDown
by Anime Kyuubi
Summary: (A fanfiction set in the DoubleTale AU by XWolf26. A good story worth reading!) Gatherer, Predator, Anarchy, and Hacker are 4 of the 21 children brought forth by Gaster. But things have already changed from those working behind the scenes, the shining Guide and the mysterious Observer. Place your bets as Gambler takes the center stage to this tale. This will be a show of the ages!
1. This is going to be so much fun!

**Alright, yo! Anime Kyuubi here with an actual story this time!**

 **One that has been on my mind for quite awhile that I have had little motivation to write until inspiration struck recently.**

 **And so, here we are! DoubleDown is finally here. Just wanted to play around with this idea, which I'll be updating regularly since I want to see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

 **Doubletale is owned by Xwolf26**

* * *

Golden petals and blinding lights.

That is what woke me up on _that_ morning. Not my usual alarm clock, but the unbearable light coming from that hole and the shining person near me.

… Wait, when was there a hole? Wait, better question; why is a person shining **brighter** than the light from said hole?

"Ah, so you have awaken." A distorted voice belonging to the shining person spoke as I groaned from the bed of gold flowers, sitting up to get a better look at the one who woke me up.

The light around the figure dimmed, revealing the white suit they wore, but that was all I could see as the rest of their features remained encased in that annoying light.

"Yeah, I'm up..." I forced the rest of my body to a standing position, taking a glance around the hole I assume I fell in. Though it looks like a cave that goes further in rather than a hole.

Huh? I feel like I've seen this place before.

Eh, it'll come to me at some point. For now, it is best to ask some questions.

"So what are you? An angel sent to whisk me away to heaven or hell? Some sort of alien sent to abduct me to parts unknown? Some sort of stalker trying to impress me with amazing special effects?" I grinned at that last one, not able to hold the excitement in my voice. "Because if it's the latter, I have the perfect job for you!"

The figure tilted their head to the side in confusion, the light around their 'face' forming into a large question mark. "Such... odd questions to have." The question mark faded from their face before they shook their head in response.

"No, I am neither of those things. I am simply Guide." They introduced themselves with a bow. "I am to offer suggestions for you to take if you are stuck. For instance, it would be best if you start moving before you are left behind." It pointed over to a direction in the cave.

I looked over to see an exit, most likely leading further into this somewhat familiar cave.

"Left behind? What are you talking..." When I turn to look back at the figure, they were gone. "... about..."

There was no response, the room beginning to grow silent.

"Welp, so much for an actual guide." I broke the silence before it became uncomfortable for me. "Best to look through things first before I walk into possible danger."

I immediately began to look through the things I had on me. If I was in luck, I am sure to find something that can get me out of this situation.

A magic wand and my top hat.

…

"Well, there goes calling for help with a cell phone." A sigh escaped my lips.

Looking over at the exit to this room that led further into this cave, I smiled to myself as a new feeling drove me to keep going.

Placing my top hat securely on my head, I began to make my way out of this room and into the next one.

"Let's see how deep this rabbit hole goes." I spoke out loud as I entered into the room with another hole in the ceiling, illuminating a single patch of grass in this entire room of the cave.

"That's definitely familiar." I tilted my head to the side, trying to recall where I saw this and what was suppose to happen here.

An image of a demonic flower popped into my head, my eyes widening in alarm.

"... Ha, no way." I shook the thought away with nervous chuckle, continuing my pace before something like that **does** show up.

As I entered into next room, I froze in place as the looming ruins came into view. It looked more intimidating than it was in the computer screen.

"But... how?" I glanced around at the world around me with wide eyes, newfound curiosity over the world around me overtaking the sensation of worry over me. "To be put in a video game, that's not normal. And this one, of all places."

I couldn't help the smile forming on my face at the new opportunities I can take. A world no longer my own, where I am no longer held by the laws of my previous world.

That is when I noticed a glowing star. Without much thought, I proceeded to touch it as I knew what this was.

*The shadow of the ruins loom above you, filling you with determination. All HP restored.

This warm feeling that is telling me to keep going forward... "Is this Determination? Is this really how it feels?" My smile began to widen, excitement beginning to take hold of my being.

"Wait, so my items!" I immediately found that I could open up a menu, quickly diving into the items.

Weapon: Magician's Wand

Armor: Magician's Top Hat

"Oh, yes! What do you got for me?"

Magician's Wand:

Can only cast Smack. Surprisingly effective. +2 Attack

Magician's Top Hat:

A majestic top hat. Perfect for pulling rabbits out of there. +1 Defense +1 Inventory Space

"I can carry one extra item? Spectacular!"

This place has gotten so much more interesting now!

I didn't waste any time, moving onward in a sprint with the biggest grin on my face.

Soon afterward, I saw a perfectly looking dummy sitting there in the room without a care in the world.

As I approached to face the dummy to have a conversation, I felt something come out of my chest.

A red heart. Or as the game would say, my SOUL.

It seems I started a battle with the dummy, giving me the decision on how I wanted to play in this game.

"Hello there!" I proceeded to make use of my ACT to talk to the dummy. "Lovely day we're having, eh? Perfect for a walk!"

"..." The dummy, as expected, did not react in any way.

"Not much for conversation, huh? That's alright, pal. You seem to be busy, so I'll leave you to it, alright?" Giving the brightest smile I could manage as I chose to SPARE my silent friend, proceeding to then take off running once again.

There was so many things I wanted to experience, but Guide's words echoed in my head.

 _It would be best if you start moving before you are left behind._

Suddenly, it all started to click.

Frisk, of course! They must have already gone through here and are going through with the story. I'm already far behind!

So my goal in this game is to help them out? That sounds fine, then there's no time to waste!

With my newfound purpose, filled with determination after playfully crinkling through the leaves, I set out towards Toriel's house to begin playing my role in this game!

This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

 **And so the show has begun! Rather small introduction to things as I get the hang of writing things out. But I think this went in a decent pace.**

 **No idea when's the next chapter, I literally been playing around with the idea for quite a while but haven't gotten to writing a chapter until I sat down and actually did it! It'll most likely be soon, given my path is already set and I know what I'm sorta doing already!**

 **Thank you kindly for reading! Hope to post some more stuff in the future.**


	2. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Shoutout to Andyfire for the review! Yeah, the inspiration cannon has gone BOOM! And there's no stopping it!**

 **On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale nor DoubleTale**

* * *

"My, he does not waste any time." The figure in the white suit known as Guide spoke in his distorted voice, staring down at a crystal ball in his hands. The orb played a moving image of the child he had spoken to, who ran through the rooms of the ruins. "And how quickly he got used to this being the game known as Undertale as well, I'd be surprised if I had not seen it before."

"Well, that much is obvious." The being shining in a white light was interrupted by a girl wearing a cloak. Bandages covered her body, ending on the lower half of her face. The bandages pulled back to reveal the lower half of her face and the smile underneath.

"A person of his caliber, a Gambler, is not one to worry for the small details. He'll focus on the bigger picture, which is winning the game." She stated, her hazel eyes staring down at the orb in Guide's hands, specifically glued to the boy in the image making his way to the spider bake sale. "Though having him in this point in the timeline, being so very lively is a nice change of pace." Her smile turned into a frown, shifting her gaze over to her companion with narrowed eyes. "So I have to wonder why put him so late?"

Guide shrugged. "I got tired of the same old routine, so I wanted to see how this scenario could bring change." The light around him dim, revealing the face of an older teen with red hair, a golden crown placed on top of his head. He had a smirk on his face, seizing his observation of the boy to look over at the girl in question. "Things are far more entertaining this way, Observer. I'm sure even Gambler would agree to that."

The cloaked girl now identified as Observer paused before giving a retort, placing a hand to her chin to give those words some thought. After a few seconds have passed, she gave the older boy a nod. "You are right. I'll accept that for the time being."

"Still though, to put him in this point in the timeline..." She stared back at her crystal ball in Guide's hands, her frown still present as the boy exited from the room with a spider donut in hand.

"How very cruel of you, Guide."

Guide's smirk turned into a large grin, resuming to watch the events unfold along with Observer without another word.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hellos and Goodbyes**

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the spider bake sale with a spider donut in hand, proceeding to place said donut in my hat, letting it go into the inventory.

When I came through here, I already knew that Frisk was further ahead because of the puzzles already being solved. That and Napstablook was nowhere to be found, so that encounter must have happened already. However, the encounters with the rest of the monsters residing in the ruins still happened on my way here.

That was easily solved through the use of my knowledge of this game, saying the right things in order to spare them, getting gold as a result of my battles to then be used to buy the spider donut.

Which means I am all set for getting out of fighting Muffet with that in hand.

"Now then, back to playing catch up." I move onward through the ruins, passing through the rooms until I reached a crossroads with a room leading north and another one leading to the east. I stop my pace as I hear footsteps coming out of the eastern room.

There, exiting the room was a child slightly younger than me, putting away the toy knife they just got into their pocket.

The smile on my face only widened at seeing the child known as Frisk, slipping into my friendly demeanor as I went to get their attention. "Oh, hey there!"

The child froze in their tracks, turning to face me with widening eyes.

Well, as wide as they could be. They looked pretty squinty from over here.

"Who are you? They asked, taking a few steps towards me.

Ah, the question I have been waiting to hear.

I took my top hat off, proceeding to move my hand in front of my chest in a dramatic bow with the item in question. "Why, I am but a humble magician who was lost on his path, ending up here due to a fall. I am now in search of the way out!"

I then proceed to flip my top hat around, tapping on it with my magician's wand and placing my hand inside of it.

The kid looks on with curiosity at my action, but that quickly turns into a look of surprise as they find me pulling my spider donut from out of my hat.

"And it seems a fellow human has also fell down here, but do not worry!" Placing the donut back into my inventory, and offering the child the brightest smile I could muster along with my hand.

"You may call me Gambler, known for taking risks with my magic tricks and bringing entertainment to those he meets. What's yours, pal?" I pretended not to know their name.

They laughed in response, approaching to then shake my hand with a smile of their own. "Mine's Frisk! Nice to meet you, Gambler."

"The feeling's likewise, Frisk!" I let go, proceeding to look around the area just to give myself the appearance of a curious individual. "So what is this place? I saw some sort of creatures roaming about, but talking to them made them happy enough to let me go on ahead."

"So you didn't hurt my friends!" They exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Ah, so they were worried that I might have killed some monsters on the way here. If it were someone that didn't know about the game and had no Toriel to guide them, I can see how one would immediately make the mistake of killing them.

Frisk must have thought the same thing, but they appear to be happier now that they know that was not the case.

Tugging at my clothes, the child points to the northern exit. "I'll explain on the way, I can't keep mom waiting."

Giving the younger child a nod, I let them lead the way as I pretended not to know anything. Getting a refresher of things on the way in.

* * *

Toriel gasped as I waved at her in excitement when she saw us approaching.

"Hello there!" I greeted her with my usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting another child! Usually humans don't fall down here this often..." She looked to the side for a moment, looking back at both of us with a smile.

"It must have been scary to go through parts of the Ruins by yourself. But there is nothing to worry about from now on." She then grab hold of our hands to lead us inside.

"I am Toriel, and I will make sure you will not be harmed." She let go of us once we were inside, and we followed her down the hall as I looked around the room.

For a brief moment, I had already forgotten about this being part of the game. Everything looked so real, not like the art in the game. I mean, the coloring and such is still there, but it looked like how it would look back in my world.

If there was a word to describe it, then the word 'home' is definitely the word I'd use. The thought of staying here while Frisk dealt with the rest of the game began to sound like a good plan.

But then an image of Asgore being thrown back by flames by Toriel entered my mind.

… Ah, that's right.

Staying here would ruin everything in the pacifist route.

"I'm afraid I don't have any other bedrooms, so you two will have to share this one. I hope that's okay?" Toriel spoke.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Right?" I heard Frisk's voice, pulling me out of my thoughts, feeling their eyes trained on me.

"Of course." I replied with a grin.

Toriel smiled back, but that faded as soon as she caught scent of something. "Is something burning? Oh! Be right back, children." Then she suddenly raced off back to the main hall.

Oh, right. Must be the pie burning. I'm sure she'll save it.

"You can have the bed, I'm fine with the floor." I commented to my new companion, already walking into the room to situate myself into a comfortable position for sleep.

"Are you sure about that?" Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look that comfortable."

"Oh, it is just as comfortable. So don't worry about me."

It was not comfortable in the slightest, but I was too exhausted from running all the way here to get back up at this point.

The dresser makes for a good furniture to lean against.

"Well, good night pal." I said, closing my eyes to let sleep overtake me.

"Night.

* * *

"Ugh, do we have to leave so early?" I groaned in dismay, still wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"If we stay here any longer, it'll be harder for us to get out to the surface." Frisk replied, taking the lead down the hall.

"Fair point..." I muttered, placing my hands in my pockets. "Just... feels bad to leave her alone so soon, you know?"

I just didn't want to say goodbye yet. Not after she had been so nice.

"You can stay if you want, but you won't find much to do here after awhile." Frisk responded, turning to face me. "You can't exactly bring entertainment to people out here, you know."

Huh, that wasn't what I was expecting.

Guess this must not be their first time through here, so they might just want to get right down to the end already.

Letting out a sigh, I motioned for Frisk to keep moving. "Alright, alright. You make a valid point."

And with that, we went to see Toriel to ask where the exit to the Underground was.

It was... hard. Convincing her to let us go was not really going to happen as I already knew. Frisk already seemed to know from how they barely reacted to the whole exchange, barely batting an eye as Toriel stood and went towards the basement.

We followed, ignoring her words to go back upstairs.

"Do you really wish for Asgore to kill you? He will! This has happened far too many times for me to let it happen again!" She turned to us from the door, tears forming in her eyes.

"It won't!" I spoke out, refusing to let this become a battle."There's two of us now! You said it yourself!"

"That humans don't fall here this often, but now we have each other to keep safe." Frisk continued for me. "So please don't worry mom, we will be fine."

"B-but..." Toriel looked down.

"My children, I... only wish to protect you... If you want to leave that badly, then you must... No, I can't keep you here." She wiped away the tears beginning to spill.

"You are right. Children need room to grow. These Ruins would become small once you get used to them."

It was breaking my heart seeing her like this. So I approached, wrapping my arms around her in a hug, Frisk following suit.

Toriel returned the hug. "Please... promise me you'll look out for one another. You won't let each other die?" Toriel asked.

I didn't want to let go, but I knew there was little choice in the manner.

This had to happen in order to proceed. To give them the ending they would have wanted.

"Yeah, I promise." I replied, pulling myself away from her and giving her the biggest grin I could muster.

Toriel smiled lightly, standing up and walking by us.

She paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. She continued on.

"I'm... glad we convinced her to let us go." I let out a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't how it normally goes..." I heard Frisk mutter, staring back at where goat mom had gone with an unreadable expression.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I asked, pretending not having heard them.

"Oh, it is nothing." They smiled back at me before looking back over the door. "So there's still more to go, huh?"

"From what she said, there is a monster that wants to kill us." I walked over to the door, beginning to push. "Well, I'm sure we can come to an agreement! I got excellent people skills, pal! So you're in luck with me around."

"Weren't you about to cry just moments ago?" Frisk move to the other door, giving me a grin. "I don't think that'll work again from here on out."

"That was just sleep!" I snapped back at my companion, who had been too busy laughing to actually push their side of the door. "I'm not a morning person!"

"Ha ha, sure." They replied, beginning to push on their side, the doors sliding open.

I don't think they believed me, but I didn't care at this point.

"Welp, hopefully what's up ahead won't be too much trouble." I changed the topic, proceeding through the door with Frisk by my side.

"I am sure we'll be fine. We have each other, right?" They gave me a look of DETERMINATION.

I gave them a thumbs up. "Obviously, bucko! Nothing can possibly go wrong."

As we entered the next room, expecting to run into snow, I stopped when that wasn't the case.

Instead, there was a single golden flower with a face on it.

"Howdy!"

… I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?

* * *

 **And thaaat's a good stopping point. Whoo, a much longer chapter this time! Had some fun writing these chapters. We have now accomplished the ruins and the duo is now moving on to Snowdin, but a flower stands in their path! And there's things happening behind the scenes. Doesn't seem like this will be the last we'll see from those two: Guide and Observer**

 **Probably! Who knows! Find out next time.**

 **Anyways! Thank you kindly for reading. This has been fun! Hope you're enjoying this!**


	3. Changes

**Thanks again to Andyfire for the review. Indeed, there are two stalkers for Gambler. Surely nothing will come of it though, I'm sure.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale nor DoubleTale**

* * *

Guide looked down at the orb in his hands, showing Gambler and Frisk interacting with the talking flower.

"At this rate, things will run its course like the game before the interesting parts start happening." Guide commented with a yawn, glancing over at his companion.

Observer was staring down at the orb with interest, or more specifically staring at the boy in magician's garbs within the orb.

Guide's left eye twitched at being ignored. He should have known better to speak to someone who's only interest lied in the boy they were watching over. But even so, he was not one to let such ignorance go unpunished.

Turning away with the orb in his hands, Guide began to walk to a different spot in the void they were in, hearing Observer let out a sound of protest as he did so.

"I was watching him, give that back!" The light in Observer's eyes glowed for a second as bandages came out of the opening in the back of her cloak, forming four large bandaged fists.

Light enveloped the void in a quick flash, Observer reeling back from the blinding light.

"What was that?" She heard a voice behind her.

When Observer turned her head to look behind her, her eyes widened as the bandaged arms were scorched from the light, parts of them having burned off of each of them.

And there stood Guide, eyes narrowed eyes glaring at her, his outstretched hand glowing in a light.

"Ah, sorry, Guide." Observer flinched, retracting the remaining bandages back into her. "I got carried away again..." She knew better to incite her companion's ire. Things don't end well when he gets involved.

She experience that first hand last time they fought.

Guide's hand ceased glowing, smirking to himself as he continued like nothing ever happened. "As I was saying, things will run in the course of the game before the interesting parts start happening."

Observer raised an eyebrow at that. "Of course it would, Gambler's playing the game as he would." She grinned, holding her hand out for the orb.

Guide stared at her hand for a moment, letting out a sigh before handing the orb over to her.

Observer then proceeded to mess around with the orb, pressing on some parts in the object before the scene in the orb shifted over to another Gambler, one who sat in the throne room as a child entered the room.

"In this route, the child is in the middle of a genocide and Gambler plays the game as he would, by standing in their way like the gallant hero he is." Observer let out a sigh, caressing the orb.

Guide rolled his eyes. "Yes, and what is your point?"

Observer sighs, shaking her head. "My point is that he believes the world to be a game. As such, he'll play the role the game wants him to play until he wins." She pressed on parts of the orb once again, changing back to the Gambler with Frisk in a conversation with Flowey.

"Which means he will play the role of this game as a pacifist because of the route." Guide interrupted, shaking his head in disappointment. "In other words, this will be boring to watch it all play out the same way we've all seen time and time again, just with Gambler added in it."

"Perhaps." The bandaged girl shrugged. "He's a wild card for a reason, but this one wouldn't take such a risk in changing things on his own if it could ruin the pacifist run.

"Then I'm going to do some changes."

Observer's eyes narrowed, bandages slipping from her arms to hang loosely. "What is it that you plan to do to my Gambler, Guide?"

"Do not worry, my dear Observer. All I want is to speed up the process a bit." Light enveloped Guide, covering his face once again. "So I'll give the boy a role to play while Frisk goes through his pacifist.

"Change things around too much and the skeletons will notice." Observer warned. "Gaster is still trapped without enough resets happening between those two to bring him back, but he can still find ways to act. And if Sans finds you there, you'll have a harder time getting to Gambler."

The light mask on Guide's face turned into a smile. "Don't worry, my dear." His voice became distorted as a portal opened up in front of him.

"I want to be **found.** Things would be more interesting that way."

His angelic wings stretched out, taking flight through the portal before it closed behind him.

The smile of his mask grew wider, seeing that the door has opened and Gambler stepped out of the portal along with Frisk. "I always wondered just how much I could change in this timeline."

" **Let's find out together.** "

 **Chapter 3: Changes**

* * *

Well, finally made it out of that.

Flowey was as annoying as I thought he'd be. Calling us idiots for making it without killing anyone, then directing things at me that I 'Shouldn't exit' or something.

I'm here now, so it was time to see this through to the end.

At least, that's what I think I should do, but I'm pretty sure I caught sight of a familiar set of wings as I made it out through the snow.

"Hey, pal. Mind going on ahead?" I look over at Frisk, scratching the side of my head.

"Uh, why?" Frisk stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see... I haven't gone to the bathroom for a while, so..."

"I'm going." Frisk didn't pay much thought to that as they went on ahead.

Once they were gone, I took a left off the path, past the bush where I knew a camera would be.

"Alright, where did you go? I muttered to myself, looking around the snowy clearing I ended up in for signs of that figure.

"So you saw me." I heard the distorted voice echo throughout the clearing, the figure suddenly appearing at the other end in front of me. "It is good that you're paying attention."

"You're the only thing that is out of place in this game." I grinned. "Very hard not to spot that detail, bucko."

The light on its face had a smile as it tilted its head to the side. "Do you know why I am here?"

I shrugged. "To guide me out of here? Don't think I'll need your help in that regard, I already know how this route ends."

It shook its head, walking closer towards me. "You are correct on one thing, I am a guide, but I am not to get you out of here." Light seemed to appear around the rest of its body.

I took a couple of steps back as it continued moving closer, becoming even brighter. "No, my purpose is for after the barrier is broken." Guide spoke in his distorted voice.

"Then why are you here if we haven't broken it yet?" I asked, feeling the light giving off heat, and my eyes widening in surprise as my SOUL appeared out of my body as a sign a fight would start.

The smile on their light-covered face began to widen to an unnatural degree, its hand outstretched as a glow emanated from it.

"Simple, I wish to prepare you for what's to come."

I dove to the side as the creature fired a blast of light from its hand, whizzing past me.

I looked back, seeing that the blast hit a snow-covered tree, the snow having melted completely as the trunk of the tree had a large hole going through it.

I gulped, fear beginning to take over my body as I imagined how painful that would be if I got hit by that.

"You shouldn't look away." My eyes widened, looking back to see the light creature with its light-covered fist pulled back.

I rolled to the side as its fist collided onto the ground, getting thrown back as the ground in front of me exploded in light. I roll as I impacted against the snowy ground before crashing into the tree.

I groaned as I got myself up to my feet, wincing as I felt my parts of my body had experienced burns.

 **HP 12/20**

"Eight damage and I'm this hurt? Jeez, that's not good." I muttered to myself, looking back at Guide as it stood there.

"Lacking this much strength to defend yourself. You won't survive for long in a real battle." Its face morphed into a grin, raising his arms to the sky. "So I shall make a deal with you."

"Survive these next sets of attacks, and I shall help you get to the surface that much quicker." And with that, it fired off several blasts of its light. "Failure and you die, letting the child become aware of the power you wish to hide."

I grit my teeth, watching the blasts head straight up before they begin falling down, heading towards my direction.

If I die, then the kid would most likely cling to me to make sure I don't reset and ruin this route. As much as I like the kid, I don't the idea of being railroaded into a path when I can explore the parts not shown in this game.

"Fine, I'll take that bet." I grin in response, charging forward to avoid the first blast.

I don't have a choice, only to survive in Guide's twisted game.

Though it wasn't going to wait for me to just dodge all of the attacks as Guide charged at me, pulling out a... flashlight?

As he swung at me with his flashlight, I block the strike with my wand.

"Ah, so you will fight back." Guide's grin widened as the flashlight began making a familiar sound.

It was like a gaster blaster was about to fir- OH SH!T, MOVE.

I pull myself back as the flashlight fired a beam upwards, where it would have incinerated my head if I didn't get away in time.

Though before I could even question it, I let out a scream as the second blast from the sky had fallen right on me, pushing me onto the snow-covered ground.

It hurts, so much of it burned most of my back and my head. It stings to even move.

 **HP 2/20**

No, no, no. Not like this.

"There are still four more coming down. You won't even survive the third attack." Guide let out a distorted disappointed sigh. "This has been an absolute waste, perhaps I was wrong about you."

A crunching sound could be heard as I took a bite out of the spider donut, the healing effects washing over my body immediately as the pain began to go away.

Who cares if I'll have to end up fighting Muffet if I survive this, I do not want to die like this.

 **HP 14/20**

"Shut up." I rolled to the side, avoiding the third blast as it crashed into the ground beside me.

I stood back up. "Three more, make your move." My magic wand was at the ready, grinning to myself as I pointed my weapon at them.

Guide's face morphed into one of anger before morphing into a smile. "Very well, try not to die." It charged at me again, flashlight at the ready.

I stepped to the side, letting them go past me and charging forward. It began to charge at me, but stopped itself as another of the blasts of light fell down in front of it, causing Guide to slide back.

"Trying to use my own attack against me?" It looked back up at the remaining two orbs near the ceiling, preparing to fall. "Not clever enough." He charged again.

I spun, meeting his flashlight with my wand once again. I felt an intense heat from being in close proximity to him, seeing my HP begin to steadily drop the longer I stay.

 **HP 12/20**

I pull back again, immediately diving to the left to avoid the fifth blast, feeling the force of it pushing me further away.

 **HP 8/20**

I grit my teeth, having trouble getting up to my knees as the pain was too great.

How does one manage to fight with this much pain? It hurts to even move, so how does someone like Frisk manage to do this.

"We're done here." I heard Guide say, who was looking up as the blast was coming down towards me.

I couldn't move, or make the attempt to even dodge out of the way. I guess this is just how I'm going to die here and come back at an earlier save.

… But I don't want that outcome. This feeling in my soul was telling me to keep going. To not give up.

Right, this feeling is...

*You're filled with **determination**.

For a moment, the pain washed away as I got myself back up. However, the blast was already too close for me to dodge.

Taking a step back, I gripped my wand, pulling back as I felt a faint glow coming from my eyes.

And I swung at the incoming blast, impacting against it and sending it flying.

Right at the widening eyes of my opponent.

An explosion rang out as it made contact with its mark, the shock wave pushing me back and causing me to fall onto my back.

I leaned up, my eyes widening at what I just did as the mist from the snow clouded my vision.

Did I just kill someone? Oh god, no. I didn't mean to do that! I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking on what I was doing, Did I just ruin Frisk's pacifist route? I am sorry!

"That was... unexpected." I was interrupted from my panic attack at the distorted voice of Guide, coming out unfazed from the blast.

"But a deal is a deal, Gambler." Suddenly, it disappeared from my vision, my eyes widening once again. "So I shall fulfill my end of the deal.

I felt something hit me in the back of my neck, and then everything went dark.

* * *

"How interesting for his determination to trigger right there." Guide commented, hefting the unconscious body of Gambler over his shoulder.

His eyes widened at feeling something approaching, quickly encasing himself and the magician in his light, before both bodies disappearing.

Afterwards, a skeleton appeared at the clearing from out of nowhere, looking around the area.

"Huh, that's weird. I thought I saw something happening around here." The skeleton known as Sans commented, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Welp, guess the kid's friend is not around here.

And with that, the skeleton disappeared from the clearing.

Guide let out a sigh of relief, letting the light pass through him and Gambler in order to remain invisible.

It would be a chore for him to deal with the skeleton now, Sans would get in the way of him taking Gambler due to that promise he made. He didn't want them to be found out just yet, so for now he'll have to keep both of them hidden.

By now, Frisk would be dealing with Papyrus if Sans is no longer busy, so waterfall would be where they'd be going to next.

Or perhaps something else is in order.

A smile came to his lips as he thought of the best place to put him, taking flight to move on to the next area.

Oh, this may be just what he needed to get things going much faster.

This will be a very interesting experiment.

* * *

When I awoke again, everything was just so dark.

I could barely see what I was looking at as I lay on a bed.

Huh? A bed? How did that happen?

Oh, right. Guide must have knocked me out and put me here, but where is here?

I felt a blanket being put on top of me, followed by something rubbing the top of my head.

When I looked over, I saw a completely white creature before it disappeared from view.

"Huh? What? I must be seeing things." I muttered to myself, shaking my head out of the sleep as I got out of bed.

As I made my way over to the north of the room, I noticed a screen on the wall that lit up as I came near it.

 **ENTRY NUMBER 14: Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?**

I immediately looked to the save point to my right, touching it as the save screen popped up.

 **Gambler LV 1**

 **True Lab – Bedroom**

 **File Saved**

… Oh god no, am I stuck here now? Alphys' friendship date hasn't even been done yet. This is all too sudden happening all at once.

I jumped up in fright, hearing sounds coming from other parts of the room.

I gulped as I placed my hand on my chest, feeling that warm determination urging me to keep going.

Let's see how this is going to go.

* * *

 **And now things have changed far too much so quickly! The duo have been separated and one is going through the game as normal while the other is stuck exploring the rest of the true lab. Boo, spookyness shall ensue. Guide must have been really mad over losing on his bet like that. Now poor Gambler has to deal with the consequences of Guide rushing things to its end.**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think if you have any thoughts on how things are going! Also let me know how I did that 'fight' scene with Gambler vs Guide. Was my first time doing something like that when it doesn't involve an RP, so I'd be happy to hear any input from that.**


End file.
